User blog:Igotonemilyay/Plane Ideas!
A Brief Summary These are my Update Ideas for the upcoming Plane Update of Summer 2019. These are my ideas and not official. Enjoy! Planes That I Want *A Fighter Jet *A Passenger Jet *Sea Planes *A Cargo Plane Robbery! The Fighter Jet The Fighter Jet will spawn at the Military Base cause it's a fighter jet. It will have great acceleration and a fast speed. The jet will hold 2 players. The weapons it will have will be 5 missles for $2,500 and 500 bullets that cost $1,000 for a whole pack. The bullets do 5 damage and the missles have a better aim. However, the plane will have mediocore handling because it's a fighter jet, so it goes pretty fast and it will be overpowered without any cons. The price of the Fighter Jet could be: $950,000. A Passenger Jet The Passenger Jet will spawn at the Airport at the end of the runway. It will have decent acceleration and superb speed. It will hold at least 10 passengers because it's a passenger jet. Even though the passenger jet holds 10 people and has a great top speed, it's pretty fat and big, so it can get stuck between buildings in the city. The plane will also have terrible handling due to how bulky it is. The price of the Passenger Jet could be: $650,000. The Sea Plane The Sea Plane could either spawn at the Airport or at the Town with the docks as this starter plane for the average player could be a sea plane. This plane is a propeller plane and will have great accerleration and decent speed. This plane will hold 3 passengers due to it's small size. But, it will also have great handling to it's size as well. This plane could land on water as if a car and drive/fly like a car on land due to it being a sea plane. The price of the Sea Plane could be: $150,000. The CARGO PLANE Robbery! The Cargo Plane will take off at the Airport every one Jailbreak Day, and you will recieve BOSS gamepass notifications ahead of time. You will board the plane and once you get on, you have 3 minutes to rob the plane. First, you have to avoid cameras that is protecting the cargo hold. These cameras will take away 1/3 of your health so be careful! Once you have avoided the cameras, you have to solve a puzzle. This puzzle will require you to beat a computer in Tic-Tac-Toe (Note: the computer is easy to beat). You have 3 chances to beat the computer or else the vault will lock itself out, denying you your money. Once you beat the computer, enter the vault and then you start grabbing as many valuables as you can! A wide variety of items are there including computers and phones, money, Jewelry, ancient artifacts, gold and Top Secret items. Once you've collected your share of items, you jump out the cargo hold and parachute to the volcano base where you will colect your money. Note: The robbery system is simular to the Museum and Passenger Train Robbery. Without Bigger Duffel Gamepass or VIP: $4,500. With Bigger Duffel but No VIP: $6,800. With VIP but No Bigger Duffel: $5,400. With VIP and Bigger Duffel: $8,160. Fighter Jet Maneuvers If two planes come into a fight, we have a dogfight! And with that, planes must do outstanding maneuvers to evade their enemy's fire. That's why I have an idea for maneuvers! Let me show you (Note: Look up these tactics if you want to know them better). #A Barrel Roll. Press P to use this trick! #An Aileron Roll. Press O to use this trick! #A Spilt-S Roll. Press I to use this trick! Crash Landings Now, suppose your plane has taken too much damage from bullets or missles. Now you have to crash land! Just simply eject from your plane but if you go down with your plane, always have a donut as this will take 1/2 of your health away. Also, your plane will be wrecked, so best to get to the nearest car or motorbike or whatever and run! The amount of damage your plane can take before crashing varies between planes as they are different, so best use those evasive maneuvers to avoid attack. See you later! Ok, that's all I have today, but I have a Boat Update Idea Blog coming soon, so watch out for that! In the meantime, leave your thoughts down in the comments and have a great day. Category:Blog posts